Selamatkan Putri!
by Cielooo
Summary: Putri-putri dari kerajaan-kerajaan diculik! Apakah kali ini Putri Rukia juga akan diculik? Mencari pelakunya! Judul mengatakan semuanya, saya memang payah kalau urusan summary. AU, tapi bisa pakai zanpakuto? Munculnya Hitsugaya Toushiro! Onegaaaii baca?


**'Selamatkan Putri!'  
><strong>

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Noriaki " Tite " Kubo**  
><strong>Genre : Adventure  Parody**  
><strong>Rate : sesuka gue! Weekk *julurin lidah*<strong>  
><strong>Character : Ichigo K. &amp; Rukia K.<strong>  
><strong>Pairing utama : IchiRuki<strong>

**A two-shot present by Kokyu Yume  
><strong>

**~##**''**##~**

"Hei, kamu tau?" Tanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang dikenal dengan nama Bu Chizuru Honsho, dan berbincang-bincang dengan perempuan -temannya- sesama ibu rumah tangga yang bernama Michiru. "Apa?" "Itu tuu, akhir-akhir ini, putri-putri kerajaan diculik!" Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata diculik. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan Rukia hime-sama?" Ucap Michiru sambil bertopang dagu, Chizuru hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**~##**''**##~**

Selamatkan putri!

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>Alkisah, terdapat sebuah negara yang sangaaaaat besar. Negara ini, memiliki 14 kerajaan, kerajaan-kerajaan ini, dipimpin oleh kerajaan besar yang bernama kerajaan Ichi. Kerajaan-kerajaan tersebut diberi nama sesuai angka, misalnya: kerajaan nomor 2 diberi nama Kerajaan Ni. Dan seterusnya, dan, cerita ini dimulai di sebuah kerajaan yang makmur, kaya, dan pokoknya, semua rakyatnya hidup berkecukupan, deh!<p>

Kerajaan ini disebut Kerajaan Roku karena kerajaan ini merupakan kerajaan keenam yang ditemukan. Kerajaan ini, dipimpin oleh ahli waris keluarga bangsawan terkenal sekali yang bernama keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Tepatnya, pewarisnya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, raja yang arif, bijaksana, teliti, cakep, cool, dan.. Ah! Pokoknya, positif semua, deh! Sayangnya, Raja Byakuya ditinggal oleh sang istri alias ratu tercinta setelah 3 tahun pernikahan mereka berjalan, sungguh kasihan sekali ya, Raja Byakuya..

Nah, sang istri memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat cantik, baik, pintar, dan sopan seperti kakaknya, sayangnya, dia hanpir sempurna, coba bila tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikiiiit lagi, dia akan sempurna! Gadis itu bernama Rukia, yang diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki dan menjadi putri kerajaan tersebut.

Psst.. Kalian tau? Sang putri telah memiliki tunangan, loh! Sang tunangan merupakan ahli waris dan raja selanjutnya dari Kerajaan Zero, yang disebut juga kerajaan Imperial Guard karena kehebatannya dalam melaksanakan tugas apa saja. Mulai dari masak, nyuci, nyapu, ngepel, dan lain-lain.. Err.. Sorry salah, boleh nge-spam? Okey, makasiihhh.. Pokoknya, kita back to business.. Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, anak dari raja Kurosaki Isshin.

Kurosaki Ichigo rela menempuh berjuta-juta kilometer hanya demi menemui Rukia, hal itu terbukti karena Ichigo menemui Rukia seminggu sekali, dan jarak antara kedua kerajaan tersebut satu juta kilometer. Hey, lihat penekanannya? Oke... Ichigo menempuh sejuta kilometer itu dalam waktu 1 jam dengan menggunakan shunpo 100x max! Ichigo dan Rukia juga sering bertemu di Kerajaan San, dimana rajanya bermuka musang*?* dan lewat kabar burung, bahwa sang raja ber"pacaran" dengan wakil raja alias orang kepercayaan di Kerajaan Jyuu. Yaitu Matsumoto Rangiku, sementara sang raja sudah pasrah, Rangiku memang malas, tapi pintar, berwibawa, dan setia. Nah, hari ini, rencananya Ichigo akan main ke tempat Rukia dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Kerajaan Go, yang katanya sih, tamannya sangat indah dan cocok didatangin oleh para pasangan, raja di kerajaan ini baiikkk banget, dan orang kepercayaannya juga merupakan putri semata wayangnya sendiri

Tapi, hari ini tidak berjalan seperti rencana..

"Rukia diculik?"

Suara itu menggema seluruh ruangan sang raja, Byakuya. "B-benarkan itu? Byakuya!" Tanya sang tunangan duren, Ichigo. "Benar, dan ini adalah surat yang diberikan kepada tertanda sang penculik.." Jawab Byakuya dan memberikan surat kepada Ichigo dengan stay cool..

Kepada siapa saja yang berwewenang atas Kuchiki Rukia hime-sama,

Hime-sama berada di gua suatu gunung di mana kalian dapat melihat sakura dengan jelas.

-AS-

"Byakuya, kamu tau siapa itu 'AS' ini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan muka khawatir. "Tidak.." Byakuya menggelengkan kepala. Ichigo mendelik. "Bagaimana.. Bila aku mencarinya?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Byakuya, "baiklah, secara.. Kamu adalah calon suami dari adikku." Byakuya mengangguk pelan. "Arigato.*" "Domo.*"

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, pintu besar di belakang mereka diketuk pelan-pelan. "Lapor, baginda raja." Seorang pelayan menghampiri Byakuya, membungkuk, dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Bawa dia masuk." Pelayan itu mengangguk, dan pergi keluar ruangan megah itu.<p>

Lalu, pintu pun terbuka lagi, dan menunjukkan tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut salju dan perempuan yang ber-body "ehm". "Raja Kuchiki.." Pemuda berambut salju itu melangkah mendekat, dan diikuti oleh perempuan yang ber-body "ehm" dan berambut strawberry. "Ada gerangan apa, Raja Hitsugaya?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada cool-nya. Toushiro mendelik kepada Ichigo dengan tajam, setelah sampai di dekatnya. "Kudengar... Putri Rukia diculik, apa itu benar..?" Balasnya dengan cool. "Cepat sekali informasimu, Raja." Byakuya tersenyum sedikit dan berdiri dari kursi kayu mahoni-nya. "Ichigo Kurosaki, perkenalkan Raja Hitsugaya Toushiro, raja Kerajaan Jyuu." Byakuya memperkenalkan Hitsugaya. "Hn, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Kurosaki." Hitsugaya pun menjabat tangan Ichigo. "Err.. Raja, bagaimana kalo langsung ke inti permasalahan sajaa?" Saran perempuan dibelakangnya. "Baiklah, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya pun meminta izin agar bisa duduk, dan Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, memang benar, Putri Rukia diculik... Nah, pas sekali. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Toushiro tersenyum singkat. "Pagi ini, Hinamori juga diculik." "H-Hinamori hime-san diculik?" Ichigo tersentak kaget. Toushiro hanya mengangguk, Byakuya hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Jadi?" Byakuya bertanya.

"Aku mau minta tolong, untuk menyelamatkan Hinamori, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantu menyelamatkan Putri Rukia." Toushiro menyengir. "Baiklah, Kurosaki Ichigo akan menemanimu. Secara dia bertanggung jawab atas Rukia." Byakuya mengirimkan death glare khas-nya ke Ichigo sebagai gantinya "Harus mau atau kutebas dengan Senbozakura." Ya. Di dunia ini, walaupun Alternate Universe atau AU, mereka tetap bisa shikai dan bankai. Keren, kan?

"I-iya, aku rela, kok. Hehee..." Ichigo nyengir terpaksa. "Baiklah, Raja Kuchiki, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kerajaanku. Di kerajaanku ada tempat penangkaran babon." Toushiro pun melangkah pergi. "Baiklah." Byakuya menjawab dan cengiran yang jarang kelihatan pun keluar.

~##**''**##~ selamatkan putri! ~##**''**##~

Saat mereka berjalan keluar dari istana megah milik Kerajaan Roku, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Err.. Hey, Toushiro!" Toushiro pun berbalik. "Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku Toushiro. Panggil Raja Hitsugaya." Toushiro pun berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan berjalan. "Raja! Hinamori akan baik-baik saja, kan? Ya kan?" Rangiku mengganggu aksi berjalan Toushiro. "Iya, Matsumoto. Tolong minggir ke samping." Rangiku pun berjalan ke samping Toushiro, sebagai bawahan, dia berjalan di belakang Toushiro sedikit.

"Eh! Hey! Toushiro!" Ichigo memanggil Toushiro. Dalam AniManga, jidat Toushiro sudah menunjukkan empat siku-siku. "Raja. Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" Mendadak, suhu udara yang tadinya hangat karena musim semi, menjadi turun sampai bunga-bunga es mulai bermekaran. "C-chotto mate kudasai yo! Raja! Sabaar! Sabaar! Kita harus menyelamatkan Hinamori!" Rangiku mencoba menenangkan Toushiro. Dan ternyata, berefek! Efektif banget. Bahkan, suhu musim semi kembali lagi. "U-um, baiklah, ada apa, Kurosaki..?" Tanya Toushiro sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Etoo.. Sebenarnya, Hinamori tuh siapanya lu?" Ichigo bertanya dengan muka polos. Toushiro langsung refleks blushing. Ooww.. So sweeet.. "Jangan-jangan..." Ayo! Jangan-jangan apa, Ichigo! Gue penasaran setengah pingsan, nih! (Bukan setengah mati gara-gara aku belum mau mati.) "...babu-mu, ya?" Ichigo tersenyum. "U-Ru-Sa-I!" Toushiro pun kembali berjalan. "Fufufu... Rajaa! Tunggu akuu~" Rangiku kembali menyusul sang raja.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian...

"Erm.. Toushiro.." "Raja Hitsugaya!" "..iya, Toushiro, kamu tau mereka ada di mana?" Ichigo bertanya. "Tidak." Toushiro menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah. Memang Toushiro tidak bersalah! "Nah, kok kamu jalan tanpa rasa bingung? Serasa kamu tau dimana kita menuju?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. "Diam saja, nah, kita sudah sampai." Toushiro pun menunjukkan segel kerajaannya dan langsung, sang penjaga memberi hormat, dan membuka pintu besar didepannya.

"Welcome to.."

"Kerajaanku, Kerajaan Jyuu." Toushiro tersenyum bangga. "K-keren.." Ichigo berdecak kagum. "Nah, ayo kita menemui-'nya'.." Toushiro pun menghadap Rangiku. "Siapkan kereta kuda." Dan dalam hitungan detik, kereta kuda sudah ada di depan mata. "K-keren.." Ichigo berdecak kagum (lagi..)

"Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

~##**''**##~

Arigato: thanks.

Doumo: you're welcome.

~##**''**##~

Nantikan chapter terakhir, chapter 2!  
>Aree.. pendek, yaa? Buang iseng doang, siiihh.. kalo sempet, review, kalo nggak sempet, makan indomieeee selerakuuuuuuu!<p> 


End file.
